


Maybe in the next life

by theArcane



Series: Eve/Villanelle Oneshots [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Character Death, Crying, Dark Eve Polastri, Death, Endgame Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Established Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve Polastri and Villanelle | Oksana Astankova in Alaska, F/F, First Kiss, Injured Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Last Kiss, Not Canon Compliant, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Post-Finale, Sad Ending, Season 3 Finale, Series Finale, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane
Summary: Au where instead of walking away, Villanelle suggests something else to Eve to "make it stop."Alternative to the Bridge Scene
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Eve/Villanelle Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942498
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Maybe in the next life

"Help me. Help me make it stop."

"So no more tea dances?"

Eve laughed.

"If that's really what you want, it's not difficult."

"You're gonna tell me to jump?"

"No of course not. Drowning is painful. It's easier than that."

Villanelle looked at Eve's bright face rivaling the night sky. There was no way they could _make it stop_ and ever be happy again. She straightened herself. "Stand up straight."

Eve sighed.

"Stand up straight and look at me."

Eve did as asked. She brought her eyes up to Villanelle, who slowly extended her hands towards Eve and put her hand inside her coat.

Eve flinched. "Villanelle what-?"

"Shh." Her hands fished for something in the inside of Eve's coat and having found it, extracted themselves.

"I knew you would keep one." She smirked as she held up the small gun in her hand.

"That's.." Eve swallowed. "That's not mine."

Villanelle laughed. "I am not judging you, Eve. It's only fair you keep it with you all the time after what I did that last time."

Villanelle might be the one admitting her mistake, but Eve looked more flustered than her.

"What are you going to do with it? Shoot me?" She finally said.

Villanelle caressed Eve's face softly. "I want to help you make it stop." She stepped closer. "But only," She brought her lips closer to Eve's. "if you help me do it too." Eve looked at her for a long time before tiptoeing on her feet and kissing Villanelle full on the lips, her hands wrapped around her waist. When she pulled back, she had another gun in her hands, Villanelle's gun, a hard understanding in her eyes. Villanelle looked at her expectantly.

"You have a thousand countries left to visit, hundred more penises to chop off, tons of new languages to learn. You can't give it all up on my account." Eve said.

"I don't feel any place is worth visiting without you chasing me through it. Or any penis worth cutting off without you being horrified by it."

Eve laughed and then said, "I am serious Oksana."

"Look around you Eve. What in this world is left that you can claim to be your own? You have no job, no home. Your friends are either dead or gone. Your husband doesn't even want to look at you. Where will you go? What will you do?"

A realization was slowly hitting Eve. " _The only thing that made me interesting was you_." She whispered, looking horrified by her own words.

"And the only thing that made me feel anything was you. What are we, if not empty shells, echoing with the need of the other?"

Eve looked at the gun and shifted it from on hand to another. A tear dropped from her eye.

"Hey!" Villanelle wiped the tear with her sleeve and held Eve in her arms. "It will be okay. I promise." She talked into her hair.

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready?"

"I was born to do this." The tip of the gun pointed at Villanelle's stomach. She copied Eve's action.

"Do you know how to use it?" Villanelle asked.

Eve removed the safety of the gun in answer, making her smile. "That's my girl."

"Oksana?"

"Hm?"

"Maybe in next life.." Eve choked on a sob.

"Maybe in next life." Villanelle finished Eve's sentence, unlocking her own gun.

Villanelle had heard a thousand bullet sounds before, but when both of them shot together, her ears rang so hard she didn't feel the pain at first. Then it slowly dawned on her, what they had done.

She looked down. She didn't know whose blood belonged to whom. She looked at Eve's eyes, expecting pain or betrayal, but there was only relief there. Eve smiled at her, and suddenly they both were stumbling.

The next moment was a blur. The pain in her guts was already too much to feel her back hitting the rail and she didn't even feel the gravity. But she knew that they were falling. Falling into the darkness. Both of them knew they would never see the light. The light that they knew they didn't deserve. But it was okay. As long as they were together, _it was okay._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too cheesy or cringy :') 
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it xoxo


End file.
